


Tabula Not Rasa

by Moscow_Watcher



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moscow_Watcher/pseuds/Moscow_Watcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В серии "Tabula Rasa" Ксандер не наступил на волшебный кристалл, и Уиллоу пришлось искать другой способ вернуть друзьям их воспоминания. ВСЕ воспоминания.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tabula Not Rasa

\-- Джоан! Рэнди!

Хихикая, они вывалились из-за шкафа, помятые и растрепанные. Отец Рэнди, мистер Джайлз посмотрел на них с укоризной.

\-- Меня поражает ваше легкомыслие, дети мои, - сказал он. - Через несколько минут мы восстановим нашу память, и, возможно, узнаем о себе много неприятного. Ты, Рэнди - вампир. Джоан сильна до неприличия. Уиллоу проявляет типичные признаки опытной ведьмы. Дон - клептоманка.

\-- Я не клептоманка! Я взяла это дурацкое кольцо Талии только потому что... потому что хотела стереть с него пыль. Чтобы оно лучше выглядело.

\-- Хвала всевышнему, я заметила, как ты играешь с этим кольцом, прежде чем ты успела что-нибудь натворить, - сказала Аня. - Кольцо Талии обладает мощными магическими возможностями. Ты могла заварить такую кашу...

\-- Клянусь, я нечаянно! И я собиралась положить его на место!

\-- Давайте не будем отвлекаться, - прервал их мистер Джайлз. - Я только хотел сказать, что мы должны быть готовы к последствиям.

\-- Мы готовы, - уверенно сказала Тара.

Уиллоу бледно улыбнулась.

\-- Вообще-то, ребята, нам очень повезло, что мы смогли купить на аукционе это окно Орлона. Такие артефакты продаются очень редко.

\-- А ты не могла бы подробнее объяснить нам про эту штуку? - осведомился Александр Харрис. - Потому что, честно говоря, мне не хочется, чтобы какой-то подозрительно светящийся стеклянный куб промывал мне мозги.

Уиллоу вздохнула.

\-- Мне это тоже не очень нравится, - призналась она. - Но это наш последний шанс вернуть утраченную память. Все остальное мы уже перепробовали. А окно Орлона - самое мощное средство против заклинаний памяти. Если разбить его рядом с человеком, чью память когда-то изменили, к нему вернутся все его стертые воспоминания.

Джоан плюхнулась на колени Рэнди и хихикнула.

\-- Все-все воспоминания? Это здорово! Я жду не дождусь, когда ко мне вернется память о нашей первой встрече. Готова поспорить, что ты с первой минуты осыпал меня своими дурацкими любовными стишками.

\-- А я готов поспорить, что ты рыдала от восхищения.

\-- А я готова поспорить, что в реальности вы терпеть друг друга не можете, - пробормотала Дон.

\-- Уиллоу, давай же, наконец! - воскликнул мистер Джайлз.

Уиллоу Розенберг бросила стеклянный куб на пол. Из него вырвались снопы яркого желтого света, и все присутствующие ахнули.

\-- Кровавый ад!

***

\-- Спайк, что бы ты ни собирался сказать - заткнись. Пожалуйста. Не говори ничего.

\-- Ну... хорошо, детка.

Баффи кивнула.

\-- Окей. Без паники. Уиллоу?

На Уиллоу не было лица.

\-- О, Боже... Ребята... Тара... Простите...

Тара смотрела на нее с ужасом и отвращением.

\-- Как ты могла... Это все из-за тебя... ты сделала заклинание, чтобы стереть мне воспоминания о нашей ссоре!

\-- Тара, детка, прости меня - я просто хотела, чтобы мы жили мирно и счастливо...

\-- Но нельзя же стирать людям память. Это ужасно!

\-- Зависит от воспоминаний, - философски заметил Ксандер. - Я бы отдал свою коллекцию комиксов и DVD "Звездных войн" чтобы снова забыть, что делали Баффи и Спайк в спальне Джайлза в тот день, когда ты пожелала, чтобы они поженились.

\-- Что? - ахнула Уиллоу.

\-- Спасибо, Ксандер, - ядовито сказала Баффи. - Твоя деликатность и тактичность не знают себе равных.

Ксандер поперхнулся.

\-- Извини Бафф - я же не против... В смысле - против, но... Я только хотел сказать, что некоторые вещи лучше забыть навсегда. Если бы ты случайно застала нас с Аней, ты вряд ли захотела бы обременять себя этими воспоминаниями.

Спайк ухмыльнулся.

\-- Ах, какие же у вас были физиономии! Воспоминания об этом почти также приятны, как воспоминания о самом сексе.

\-- Спайк, да заткнешься ты, наконец? - проскрежетала Баффи.

\-- А мне понравился твой смелый подход к классическим позам Кама-Сутры, Баффи, - одобрительно сказала Аня. - Я рада, что ко мне вернулось это воспоминание. Ксандер, я думаю, нам стоит попробовать некоторые позиции. А вам, Джайлз, должно быть стыдно, что вы стерли нам такие уникальные воспоминания как любовные развлечения истребительницы с вампиром.

***

Все уставились на Джайлза, который почему-то заинтересовался своими ботинками.

\-- Джайлз? - пробормотала изумленная Баффи. - Не могу поверить... Но никто кроме вас не мог этого сделать. Уиллоу была слишком напугана последствиями своего заклинания, чтобы заниматься магией.

Джайлз угрюмо кивнул.

\-- Это было для твоего блага, Баффи. Когда Ксандер и Аня сказали мне, что вы... в общем, занялись тем, чем занимались Адам и Ева... У меня не было выбора. Я должен был сделать так, чтобы вы - все четверо! - забыли о случившемся. Иначе Совет мог об этом узнать, и последствия были бы ужасными.

\-- Мастурбаторы чертовы, - пробормотал Спайк. - Что плохого в сексе? Сексуально удовлетворенная истребительница работает с гораздо большим энтузиазмом...

\-- Спайк - еще одно слово, и я тебя распылю! А вы, Джайлз - я понимаю, что каждый раз вы делали это для моего блага, но...

\-- Каждый раз? - хором воскликнули Ксандер Уиллоу, Аня и Дон.

Джайлз начал протирать очки.

\-- Баффи, клянусь, я стер твою память только один раз. Я не имею никакого отношения к решению Совета стереть твои воспоминания о сексе со Спайком, когда ты сбежала из Саннидейла. Я узнал об этом только когда все уже было кончено...

\-- Я высосу этих ублюдков досуха, - прорычал Спайк.

\-- Минуточку, - пробормотал Ксандер. - Я что-то запутался. Что, был еще один раз? И Совет все-таки узнал? Вы же говорите, что никто не был в курсе, что Баффи и Спайк...

\-- Это случилось гораздо раньше, вздохнул Джайлз. - Летом 1998 года Совет узнал, что Баффи и Спайк встретились в Лос-Анджелесе и между ними... они...

\-- Совокупились, - закончила Аня.

Джайлз поморщился.

\-- Когда я туда приехал, мне сказали, что меры приняты и истребительница возвращена на путь истинный. Но на следующий день Баффи сбежала от сотрудников Совета, которые успели позаботиться о том, чтобы у нее и Спайка не осталось никаких воспоминаний об их...

\-- Горизонтальном мамбо? - услужливо подсказала Аня.

\-- Ты можешь называть секс просто сексом? – в сердцах воскликнула Баффи. - Еще один идиотский синоним - и я начну крушить мебель. Пожалей свою драгоценную собственность. И раз уж мы открыли этот шкаф, битком набитый скелетами, я хочу узнать, кто стер мои остальные воспоминания о сексе со Спайком.

***

\-- Остальные? - изумленно спросил Джайлз.

\-- Остальные? - у Ани загорелись глаза.

\-- Остальные? - недоверчиво сказал Ксандер. - Слушай, Бафф, кончай нас разыгрывать. Это же шутка? Спайк - она ведь шутит, правда?

\-- Мои уста запечатаны, Харрис. Я не хочу, чтобы истребительница воткнула свой деревянный фаллоимитатор в мое сердце.

\-- Мдям. Значит, не шутка.

\-- Колись, Баффи, - сказала Аня. - Как говорят люди - Бог троицу любит. Где и когда вы занимались сексом в третий раз?

Баффи только махнула рукой.

\-- Это смотря какой раз считать третьим. Секс в камере Инициативы - наверняка происки Мэгги Уолш. Я помню, как ее солдаты поймали меня, пометили как демона и отправили в отдел, где ассистенты Мэгги проводили какие-то мерзкие опыты. Они посадили нас со Спайком в отдельную камеру и, наверное, накачали нас какими-то возбуждающими средствами...

Спайк мечтательно улыбнулся.

\-- Luv, ты была неподражаема. Никогда не забуду твои маленькие загребущие ручонки и жадные губы. Как же я был зол, когда этот кайфоломщик Райли Финн тебя опознал... - Баффи метнула на него убийственный взгляд, и Спайк торопливо объяснил остальным, - Финн сказал им, что Баффи - новая студентка Уолш, и они перепугались до смерти. Похоже, мадам Франкеншлюхен приняла меры предосторожности и промыла нам мозги.

Баффи неохотно кивнула.

\-- Да, похоже на то. Но я сомневаюсь, что Инициатива имела какое-то отношение к тому, что случилось накануне моего превращения в крысу.

Ксандер робко поднял руку.

\-- Думаю, это была моя ошибка - в смысле, ошибка Эми Мэдисон - в смысле, конечно, моя ошибка по большому счету. В общем, я попросил Эми сделать для меня любовное заклинание. Первая попытка получилась неудачной. Эми сказала, что она почувствовала магическую силу, но она ушла куда-то не туда. Потом она сделала контрзаклинание и пообещала, что контрзаклинание исправит все последствия. Мы так и не узнали, в какую сторону пошло первое заклинание....

\-- Оно пошло в нужную сторону, - уверил его Спайк. - Я спал в своей берлоге, парализованный, беспомощный... Просыпаюсь - а истребительница уже сидит верхом на мне, расстегивает мои штаны и просит, чтобы я ее укусил.

\-- Спайк, ты вообще умеешь молчать?

\-- Ну извини, истребительница. Все же обернулось к лучшему, не так ли? Твоя кровь исцелила меня, и через месяц я помог тебе победить Анджелуса.

***

\-- Я часто задавал себе вопрос, как ты смог исцелиться, Спайк, - задумчиво сказал Джайлз. - Я знаю, что кровь истребительницы - единственное средство для лечения вампиров, и, честно говоря, я подозревал, что Баффи сделала что-то... гм! - неортодоксальное - чтобы заполучить союзника в тылу врага.

Баффи задохнулась от возмущения.

\-- Вы хотите сказать, что все это время подозревали, что я трахалась со Спайком?

\-- Но ведь так оно и было, - кротко ответил Джайлз. - И, в конечном итоге, твои... ммм... действия, вызванные магией - равно как исключительная беспечность Ксандера и Эми - помогли предотвратить апокалипсис.

\-- Вот именно, - проворчал Ксандер. - Вы уж простите, что мы помогли вам спасти мир. В следующий раз будем осторожнее.

Баффи только грустно покачала головой.

\-- Кстати, Уиллоу, - сказала она. - Я должна сказать тебе одну важную вещь. Теперь, когда ко мне вернулась память, я поняла, что место, которое казалось мне раем, на самом деле было психушкой в каком-то адском измерении. Тамошние врачи накачивали меня таблетками, от которых я все забывала.

Глаза Уиллоу наполнились слезами.

\-- Значит, ты действительно была в аду? И мы были правы, что вытащили тебя оттуда?

\-- Ну конечно! Я и сама пыталась оттуда выбраться. Мы с одним пациентом организовали побег... - Баффи покраснела и посмотрела на Спайка. - Между прочим, его звали Уильям Пратт.

Спайка передернуло.

\-- Кровавый ад! Не могу поверить, что на свете существуют измерения, в котором мой alter ego продолжает носить это слюнтяйское имя.

Баффи улыбнулась с ностальгией.

\-- Он был такой милый. Поэт, попавший в сумасшедший дом, потому что он верил, что вампиры существуют на самом деле. Мы с ним сбежали из клиники, спрятались в заброшенном доме, и я уснула в его объятьях. Он обнимал меня всю ночь. Это был настоящий рай. Лучшая ночь в моей жизни. Но утром они нашли нас и отправили обратно. В разные палаты.

Дон презрительно фыркнула.

\-- Баффи, если рай - это место, где ты можешь спать со Спайком, я не понимаю, в чем твоя проблема.

\-- В чем проблема? А в том, что Спайк - не Уильям. У него нет души. Рано или поздно чип перестанет работать, он начнет кусаться, и мне придется его распылить. Я уже прошла через это с Ангелом, я не хочу второго дубля.

\-- Мне бы твои проблемы, Баффи, - снисходительно сказала Дон. - Тебе нужен одушевленный вампир? Одушевим его как миленького. Спайк, ты готов?

\-- Черта с два! Я не желаю превращаться в евнуха!

\-- У тебя устаревшие и варварские представления об одушевлении, - Дон лукаво усмехнулась. - К счастью, ко мне вернулась память, и я теперь знаю очень простой и эффективный способ раздобыть для тебя постоянную душу. Тебе просто нужно будет поехать в Африку и найти там парня по имени Ллойд. Это местный организатор кулачных боев. Вообще-то Ллойд - колдун, но он изрядно поиздержался, поэтому сейчас зарабатывает на жизнь, проводя поединки в своей пещере. Выиграй парочку боев с местными, и Ллойд приклеит тебе душу так крепко, что она выдержит даже самый дикий и необузданный секс, какой только бывает на свете.

***

\-- Донни, а ты уверена? Откуда ты знаешь про этого парня? - спросила Баффи.

\-- Я же говорю - ко мне тоже вернулась память. Я помню, как Власть Предержащие спорили, не пора ли посылать Спайка в пещеру к Ллойду. Они решили, что еще слишком рано. Они хотели помучить его подольше. Они ловят кайф от его мучений с тех пор как он приехал в Саннидейл.

\-- Что-о? - возмутился Спайк. - Ты меня разыгрываешь, Ниблет! Ты не можешь помнить ничего подобного - ты же раньше была сгустком зеленой энергии.

\-- Вот именно. Я была Ключом. Я была везде. Я была всем. Я помню, что они говорили. Я помню, что они чувствовали. Все они подумали, что вы двое - как молния, пойманная в бутылку.

\-- А ну-ка расскажи нам подробнее, Ниблет, - сказал Спайк, довольно ухмыляясь.

\-- Вы не были созданы друг для друга, - охотно объяснила та. - Ты, Спайк, вообще должен был сыграть в ящик вскоре после прибытия. Но как только ты встретился с Баффи и вы начали пререкаться и драться, Власть Предержащие сразу же положили на вас глаз. Они начали за вами наблюдать. Они стали вас поощрять...

\-- Вот извращенцы, - проворчал Ксандер. - А кто они такие, эти Властью Злоупотребляющие?

Дон задумалась.

\-- По правде говоря, я ни разу не видела их, - призналась она. - Но я их чувствовала. Я чувствовала умную, честолюбивую, эмоциональную Власть с отличным чувством юмора. У нее была очень теплая и надежная аура. Ее звали Сара. Она сразу же заинтересовалась вами и постаралась сделать все, чтобы сохранить Спайку жизнь. Она даже обратилась к Верховной Власти и попросила пожалеть Спайка. Вначале Верховная Власть сомневалась, но потом другие Власти поддержали просьбу Сары, и Верховная Власть заколебалась. В конце концов, он решил не убивать Спайка, а отправить его куда подальше из Саннидейла.

\-- Вот урод, - прорычал Спайк. - Играл с нами в свои гадские игры, словно мы его рабы!

\-- Не совсем, - сказала Дон, хихикнув. - Ты, Спайк, оказался очень необычной игрушкой. Ты начал проявлять характер. Точнее, ты склонил на свою сторону еще одну Власть - ту, которая должна была действовать от твоего имени.

\-- У меня есть персональная Власть Предержащая? - недоверчиво спросил Спайк.

\-- У каждого из нас есть персональная Власть Предержащая, - объяснила Дон. - Но все они должны подчиняться Верховной Власти. Тот еще типчик. Зовут Джоссом. Настоящий тиран. Чтобы его ублажить, нужно на уши встать. Но твоя Власть Предержащая - его, кстати, зовут Джеймс - тоже не лыком шит. Он сказал Джоссу, что немножко неравнодушен к Саре. Кстати она и есть та самая персональная Власть, что действует от имени Баффи. И тогда Джосс решил провести тест. Помните заклинание Уиллоу, когда она пожелала, чтобы вы поженились? Это было испытание, которое послал вам Джосс. И вы его с честью выдержали. После него Джосс решил не препятствовать вашему взаимному влечению.

***

\-- Донни, - робко спросила Уиллоу. - А какие планы у Власть Предержащих на нас с Тарой?

Дон вздохнула.

\-- У них на вас жуткие планы, ребята. Они хотят вас окончательно рассорить, заставить долго страдать, а потом убить...

Дон прикусила язык.

\-- Они хотят убить Уиллоу? - воскликнула Тара. - Мы должны их остановить!

\-- Покажите мне, где обитают эти уроды, и я высосу их досуха, - прорычал Спайк.

\-- Я редко соглашаюсь со Спайком, но в данном случае охотно к нему присоединюсь, - сказал Ксандер и покраснел. - Нет, вы не подумайте, я не собираюсь сосать этих типов! Ни сухо, ни влажно, ни... Блин - я хочу сказать, что готов надрать им задницу!

\-- Донни, ты должна вспомнить все, что они говорили, - озабоченно сказала Баффи. - Не волнуйся, Уиллоу, мы сможем тебя защитить от этих мерзавцев.

Дон прокашлялась.

\-- Вообще-то Джосс хочет убить Тару, - пробормотала она. - Он считает, что ее смерть заставит Уиллоу перейти на сторону зла, и что она попытается уничтожить мир.

Джайлз побледнел.

\-- Дон, ты уверена, что ничего не напутала? Тогда нам нужно срочно принимать меры. Тара, Уиллоу - вы обе поедете со мной в Англию. Ковен предоставит вам убежище - у них очень сильные защитные заклинания. Будем надеяться, что Власть Предержащие не сумеют через них пробиться. Я знаю, что сейчас у вас натянутые отношения, но вам придется потерпеть.

\-- Тара, - сказала Уиллоу дрожащим голосом. - Я знаю, что поступила ужасно, но если на свете есть что-то - что угодно! - что я могла бы сделать для тебя...

\-- Иди собирай наши вещи, - решительно сказала Тара. - Руками собирай, а не магическими приемами. Мы вылетаем в Лондон первым же рейсом. И приготовься к худшему. Абстинентный синдром в магии - это очень больно и неприятно.

\-- Я это заслужила! - воскликнула Уиллоу. - Тара, детка, пока ты со мной, я выдержу что угодно. Я так люблю тебя! Спасибо, что ты дала мне второй шанс - я не подведу тебя, честное слово!

Тара грустно улыбнулась.

\-- Когда я на мгновение поверила, что ты можешь погибнуть, я мысленно поклялась, что сделаю все, чтобы тебя спасти. И я намерена сдержать свою клятву.

\-- Так, значит, сегодня вечером мы уезжаем, - сказал Джайлз.

\-- Мы с Аней - тоже, - сказал Ксандер.

Аня удивленно уставилась на него.

\-- Разве? Куда это мы уезжаем?

\-- В Лас-Вегас. Я хочу жениться на тебе как можно быстрее. Пока случайно не обнаружилось, что я тоже каким-то образом переспал со Спайком во всех позах Кама-Сутры... Если ты не возражаешь, конечно.

\-- Я не возражаю против свадьбы и не возражаю против Кама-Сутры, - радостно сообщила Аня. - Я даже против Спайка не возражаю. Мы могли бы, к примеру, как-нибудь разок обменяться партнерами, как настоящие друзья - правда, Баффи?

Та смерила ее испепеляющим взглядом.

\-- Руки прочь от моего вампира, демонское отродье, иначе ты пожалеешь, что вообще появилась на свет!

***

Эндрю ощупал синяк под глазом, потер челюсть и поморщился. Джонатан ободряюще похлопал его по плечу.

\-- Не переживай, приятель. Уоррен того не стоит.

\-- Не понимаю, почему он так взбесился, - прохныкал Эндрю. - Да, я заставил его насладиться моим любовным копьем, а потом стер ему эти воспоминания. Но я же Великий Злодей! Я обязан быть коварным, лживым и вероломным!

\-- Наверное, Уоррену просто не понравилось, что ты был сверху, - великодушно предположил Джонатан.

Андрю нахмурился.

\-- Откуда ты знаешь, что я был сверху?

\-- Ты камеру не выключил.

\-- Я был настоящим Богом Любви, правда? - оживился Эндрю. - Слушай, раз уж все это выплыло наружу, мне больше не нужно скрываться! Я выложу мое гениальное кино в Интернет. Отличная идея, правда? Я только боюсь, что этот узколобый гомофоб Уоррен захочет убить меня за проявление артистической свободы и независимости.

\-- Не волнуйся. Сестренка Баффи потерла камень на кольце Талии и призвала ее. Я собственными глазами видел на нашем мониторе.

\-- Чего?

\-- Талия. Муза комедии у древних греков. Она трансформировала нашу реальность по своим законам. Неужели ты не чувствуешь?

\-- Интересно, что я должен чувствовать, с такой перекошенной физиономией?

\-- Что мы живем в более забавном мире. Это мир без страданий и смертей.

\-- Мир с подбитыми глазами и свернутыми челюстями. - Эндрю тяжело вздохнул, повернулся к монитору и взвизгнул от восторга. - Джонатан, мы это сделали! Мы все-таки нашли бесплатную кабельную порнуху!

Джонатан проверил сигнал.

\-- Это не кабель. Это камера, которую мы установили в склепе Спайка...

Он включил звук.

\-- Охххх... Да! О, Спайк, это просто фантастика! Мне еще никогда не было так хорошо!

\-- Видела бы ты, какие у тебя озорные глазки! Наверняка придумываешь что-нибудь неприличное, Истребительница.

\-- Мммм... Спайк, я должна сказать тебе одну вещь. Когда ко мне вернулась память, я вспомнила день, когда Ангел был человеком.

\-- Что?! Серьезно?

\-- Угу. Он отказался от этой возможности и сделал так, чтобы все забыли об этом дне.

\-- Кровавый ад. Слава дьяволу, что не я обратил его обратно в вампира. Я бы не выдержал Персика в качестве моего сира и моего дитяти одновременно.

\-- И, представляешь себе, он решил, что снова станет вампиром для моего блага. Он должен за это поплатиться. Ты согласен?

\-- Конечно, luv. Какие у нас идеи? Цепи? Наручники?

\-- И плетки. Бывший Бич Европы получит сексуальный урок, которого не забудет до конца своих дней!


End file.
